


TARDIS Cat

by shaysdragon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Cat Pic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaysdragon/pseuds/shaysdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Halloween 2013 my husband, a friend, and I did genderbent Doctor Who costumes. My Husband was Rose, my friend was Ten, and I was Jack.  We needed a TARDIS. Enter the idea to make a costume for my cat, since when I tried Googling TARDIS pet costumes, I got nothing.</p>
<p>So I decided to make one out of felt. it was so amusing watching our cat Hunny in it, I made it into a meme... and it was re-posted by The Doctor Who Hub just in time for the 50th Anniversary celebrations. Thought I would share it here as well for fun.</p>
<p>Cheers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Cat

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/ladydragn_fyre/media/d0ace16c-be12-4ee2-80d7-6e6390641201.jpg.html)   


[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/ladydragn_fyre/media/2f4413a7-7e64-4589-9bbc-371fb5856378.jpg.html)   



End file.
